


[SC]R18 易感期

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Summary: 哭包青年萨预警
Relationships: 结婚多年
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[SC]R18 易感期

哭萨预警！哭萨预警！哭萨预警！雷的慎入！

(abo|穿回过去的ac云本来想捅了青年萨但又不知不觉跟他滚到床上的设定)

“克劳德...”

萨菲罗斯像不安的小动物一样窝在克劳德肩膀来回磨蹭，喊他的时候还带着些哭腔，这让克劳德很头痛。

憎恨、犹豫、不舍的思绪扰乱着他，手边冰凉的匕首又时刻提醒着他，但克劳德就是下不了手。

而且萨菲罗斯这样，像是易感期到了，再加上银发没那么长的缘故，对方身上的压迫感并没有长大之后那么令人窒息，还显得乖巧，克劳德有些不忍心。

不知不觉中他的拉链已经被拉下，克劳德不禁呵斥道“快给我停下！”，萨菲罗斯把埋在他胸口的头抬起，猫瞳般的眼睛里含着泪水，一脸的无辜。

克劳德身上的肌肉轻薄又恰到好处，不会显的过于纤细，腰侧握起来颇有手感，特别是胸口，像少女酥胸般柔软，萨菲罗斯摸着摸着又把头埋进去，吮吸着那淡色的乳尖。

面对克劳德的挣扎，萨菲罗斯单手制住他双腕，他往头顶处按，另一只手去脱他的裤子，还低声安慰着“我会轻点的。”

阻绝剂已经不起作用了，闻到对方身上信息素时，克劳德忍不住低骂了几句，恨自己的身体也起了反应，双腿被对方分开压着，克劳德避无可避，后方直接碰上萨菲罗斯涨起的胯部，隔着一层粗糙的布料，他都能感受到那物什的热度。

“你的味道好甜...”萨菲罗斯的鼻尖在腺体附近蹭着，还把他的侧颈舔的湿漉漉的，右手往克劳德身下探去……

“嘶...”那戴着手套的手，粗鲁地插入后方，让许久没做过克劳德疼的皱眉。

但青年没扩张多久，就把那大的吓人的欲望顶进来，腰侧还被他捏的紧紧的，克劳德连后退的余地都没有。

带着红痕的双手在用力的推开自己，萨菲罗斯轻易地压住他，只凭本能地往更深处挺着腰，但是里面忽然就进不去了，像是有什么东西堵住了。

“你—”对方一进来就直接顶到生殖腔，而且毫无技巧可言，让克劳德疼的眼前一黑，。

里面又干涩又紧，萨菲罗斯也不舒服，但是又没有经验，他委屈地看着克劳德，视线渐渐被泪水蒙住。

青年的眼泪“啪嗒啪嗒”地掉在他的胸口，克劳德有些惊讶，因为之前完全没见过萨菲罗斯的易感期，更不知道他能哭的这么厉害。

“你要动一动...”说出这话的克劳德有些脸热，别开了视线，努力让身体放松一些。

试探性地往顶了顶，里面忽然就变得湿湿的，重复几遍之后，进出的时候就有些“渍渍”的水声，青年很快掌握了要领，只对准会分泌出湿液的顶弄，感受被嫩肉吸紧的快感。

许久没做的身体似乎变得更敏感了，青年强而有力地进入，每次都顶到最脆弱那处，没多久就让克劳德射了出来。

青年左手揉向那软嫩的胸口，低头咬着另一半乳尖，又咬又吮地试图从里面吸出点什么，还扣住克劳德的腰死命摇晃，听他压抑的呻吟。

明明在青年问“可以射在里面吗”那时候，克劳德已经说了很多遍“不行”了，对方就是不听，弄得克劳德的肚子鼓鼓的，吃不下的精液渗的床单都半湿了。

萨菲罗斯低头看去，底下的小穴边缘已经红肿起来，但里面还是把他缠的很紧，抽插中带出不少透明的黏液，耳边尽是不堪的水声，怀里的人颤抖地搂住他，似乎又要高潮了。

“克劳德...”

“......”

萨菲罗斯的声音哽咽地叫着他，又得不到回应，便报复性撞得更狠。

然而克劳德的嗓子已经哑了，只能急促地喘息着，恍惚间看到萨菲罗斯凑过来亲吻他，低垂的眼睫毛上还挂在泪水，克劳德又感觉到了那该死的心动......


End file.
